OLIVER DAVIS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Sirpil
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a newly released OLIVER DAVIS unit! By following this manual, you will have no trouble turning your little ghost hunter into a full-blown heart-breaker!


**OLIVER DAVIS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

The Care and Keeping of Our Favorite Ghost Hunter

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own Ghost Hunt, One Piece, or any of their respective characters. This story was completely inspired by Theresa Green's "The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual" series.

 _Author's Note:_ Hello everyone! Sirpil here! It has been years since I've written any fanfiction, but here I am this time in the Ghost Hunt fandom! I've been obsessed with Ghost Hunt since middle school, but I just never got around to writing anything for the fandom…UNTIL NOW! I've always wanted my own cute little Naru-chan, and I'm sure I'm not the only one so now YOU CAN AS WELL MY FELLOW READERS!

* * *

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a newly released OLIVER DAVIS unit! By following this manual, you will have no trouble turning your little ghost hunter into a full-blown heart-breaker! Your OLIVER DAVIS should have arrived fully assembled and in perfect mint condition. Please ensure that you have received all of his associated accessories (refer to accessories section below.) Now, without further ado, to unlock the full potential of your very own Narcisstic Paranormal Researcher, please follow the procedures detailed in this manual!

* * *

 **Technical Specifications:**

Name: Oliver Davis (AKA: The Tea Addict. Will also respond to: "Idiot Scientist!", "Kazuya Shibuya", "Naru", or "Noll")

Date of Manufacture: Classified Information

Place of Manufacture: Davis PK Users United, England Corp.

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Dark Indigo

Hair Color: Black

Height: 175cm (Approximately 5 ft. 7 in.)

Weight: 59.9kg (Approximately 132 lbs.)

Blood Type: A

Length: Classified Information (Guaranteed to be 100% Satisfactory)

Note: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit, like all England Corp. units will continue to grow to maturity once activated. As a result, the following statistics are subject to change over time: height, weight, length and hair/eye color.

* * *

 **Your OLIVER DAVIS comes with the following accessories:**

One Black Button-up Long Sleeve Shirt

One Black Men's Blazer

One Pair of Black Slacks

One Pair of Black Boxers

One Pair of Black Dress Shoes

Note: Upon opening the package containing your OLIVER DAVIS unit, he will be highly irritable and will be inclined to utilize his (life-threatening) PK powers. In order to placate him, please ensure that you are adequately equipped with ample amounts of tea made by the MAI TANIYAMA unit before you open the package!

* * *

 **Operating Procedure:**

Your OLIVER DAVIS unit has been programmed to be confident, narcisstic, and analytical. He is controlled through voice automation and instructions should be provided clearly and succinctly in Japanese or English. You may also to choose to teach your OLIVER DAVIS unit commands in other languages. You will find that he is especially proficient in learning new languages.

Aside from his intellectual and aesthetic value your OLIVER DAVIS unit is able to take on the following roles:

Tutor: With his doctorate degree at just 17 years old, your OLIVER DAVIS unit is very well-versed in many subjects! Although he may throw cold snarky remarks your way, as long as you provide him with a constant supply of fresh tea made by the MAI TANIYAMA unit, you will never have to worry about failing another course or exam in school!

Translator: Proficient in not only Japanese, English and other European languages, your OLIVER DAVIS unit's knowledge of multiple languages will enable you to travel to many foreign and exotic locations! You will never have to worry about being ripped off by foreign vendors, or peeing your pants because you could not find the restroom!

Bodyguard: As you recall, your OLIVER DAVIS unit, possesses super-duper powerful bad-ass PK powers! Any baddie coming your way is no match for him! Though using his powers is risky, luckily, your OLIVER DAVIS unit is programmed to be as frigid as he is narcisstic. Even just a glance of his icy glare is enough to send any malevolent spirit and human running away in tears!

Researcher: As a famed paranormal researcher and psychic, send your OLIVER DAVIS unit on thrilling paranormal investigations to exorcise vindictive spirits – including but not limited to crazy murderous dolls and blood-thirsty old men.

Treasure Hunter: Possessing strong psychometric powers, your OLIVER DAVIS unit can locate even the most obscure treasures! You may even find yourself stumbling upon the long lost legendary treasure of the previous pirate king, Gol D. Roger! In no time you will find yourself with ample amounts of wealth, and never have to work a day in your life again! However, make sure your OLIVER DAVIS unit utilizes his powers in moderation to avoid over exhaustion or any life-threatening situations.

Detective: Other than using your OLIVER DAVIS unit to treasure hunt, he can also locate missing individuals that have been kidnapped – thus saving the lives of many and reuniting them with their loved ones!

Portable Air-Conditioner: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit is able to lower room temperatures with just his icy glare. Keep him by your side during hot summer days to beat the heat! But for those of you who wish to keep him by your side at night, fear not! During cold lonely nights, his gaze will surely be intense enough to start a fire in you and your bed!

* * *

 **Your OLIVER DAVIS unit comes with the following modes:**

Cocky Narcisstic Son of a Gun ( _default_ )

Annoyed

Workaholic

Super Pissed Off ( _locked_ )

Avenger ( _locked_ )

Out of Character ( _locked_ )

SLASH ( _hidden_ )

Due to similarities between modes, please ensure that you have a good grasp on what each mode is like prior to activating your OLIVER DAVIS unit.

Warning: If your OLIVER DAVIS unit goes into 'Super Pissed Off' mode he will most likely go on a wild rampage, and use his PK powers recklessly. This may result in a loss of consciousness, and in extreme cases, heart failure. Please refer to the frequently asked questions section of the manual to remedy this situation.

* * *

 **Relationship with Other Models:**

EUGENE DAVIS: This gentle, friendly, and easy to approach handsome young medium is none other than your OLIVER DAVIS unit's identical twin brother (also known as 'Gene'.) Although both units are identical in appearance their personalities easily sets them apart. When around a EUGENE DAVIS unit, your OLIVER DAVIS unit is able to freely utilize his PK powers to their full extent without any fore-mentioned consequences.

(Warning: If your OLIVER DAVIS unit witnesses the death of a EUGENE DAVIS unit his 'Avenger' mode will automatically unlock.)

MARTIN DAVIS: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit's adoptive father is none other than MARTIN DAVIS. As a renowned paranormal researcher and the CEO of the Society for Psychical Research, it is no surprise that raised under his tutelage your OLIVER DAVIS unit acquired his workaholic tendencies and his strong interest in the paranormal.

LUELLA DAVIS: This beautiful and brilliant researcher is your OLIVER DAVIS unit's adoptive mother, LUELLA DAVIS. From her bright and bluntly honest personality, it is evident that EUGENE DAVIS took after her more than OLIVER DAVIS.

LIN KOUJO: Serving as OLIVER DAVIS unit's assistant, childhood friend and guardian is LIN KOUJO. LIN KOUJO is not only silent but deadly. He is an onmyoji with a wide range of paranormal abilities under his belt — ranging from exorcisms to summoning spirit familiars. Manufactured by Hong Kong Corp. the LIN KOUJO unit holds a strong aversion for the Japanese due to previous conflicts between Japan and China. Exceptions have been made for the OLIVER DAVIS, EUGENE DAVIS, MAI TANIYAMA and MADOKA MORI units. It is suspected that he harbors romantic affections for the MADOKA MORI unit.

MADOKA MORI: An associate and mentor of OLIVER DAVIS, MADOKA MORI is responsible for assisting the OLIVER DAVIS unit in honing much of his PK powers when he young. It is suspected that she harbors romantic affections for the LIN KOUJO unit.

MAI TANIYAMA: Although he may not act like it, your OLIVER DAVIS unit greatly enjoys being around the MAI TANIYAMA unit (and drinking her tea.) This adorable klutzy brown-haired girl will follow your OLIVER DAVIS unit on many of his crazy paranormal investigations. Since the MAI TANIYAMA unit is prone to encountering dangerous situations, you will get to see many squeal-worthy moments as your OLIVER DAVIS unit jumps in to save her _every time_.

(Note: When your OLIVER DAVIS unit is in 'Super Pissed Off' mode, only the tea and love of the MAI TANIYAMA unit can douse his rage.)

MASAKO HARA: Resembling a gorgeous Japanese doll, MASAKO HARA is a spirit medium that can speak to the dead. Prior to establishing a truce, placing a MAI TANIYAMA and MASAKO HARA unit together will surely lead to a fight over OLIVER DAVIS. The MASAKO HARA unit has romantic feelings for OLIVER DAVIS and will resort to blackmail to get him to go on dates with her. In turn, this will send your OLIVER DAVIS unit into 'Annoyed' mode.

AYAKO MATSUZAKI: A Shinto miko, the AYAKO MATSUZAKI unit is most powerful when she is around tree spirits. She tags along on OLIVER DAVIS unit's paranormal investigations and in turn develops an older sister relationship with MAI TANIYAMA. It is suspected that she harbors romantic affections for the HOUSHOU TAKIGAWA unit.

HOUSHOU TAKIGAWA: Working as a full-time bass musician and also a Buddhist monk is HOUSHOU TAKIGAWA. Similar to the AYAKO MATSUZAKI unit he also tags along on paranormal investigations and in turn develops an older brother relationship with MAI TANIYAMA. It is suspected that he harbors romantic affections for the AYAKO MATSUZAKI unit.

JOHN BROWN: An angel sent from heaven, JOHN BROWN is a Catholic priest that utilizes holy water and the bible as his primary tools when performing exorcisms. He also tags along on many of OLIVER DAVIS unit's paranormal investigations.

OSAMU YASUHARA: A previous client of your OLIVER DAVIS unit, OSAMU YASUHARA is an intelligent high school student with a dry sense of humor. Your OLIVER DAVIS unit may contact the OSAMU YASUHARA unit for assistance in impersonating him on cases where he needs to go undercover.

* * *

 **Cleaning:**

Your OLIVER DAVIS unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. However, in midst of a paranormal case he will go into 'Workaholic' mode, and he will ignore all basic sense of hygiene until he solves the case. Owners should ensure that he takes regular showers especially during investigations.

If your OLIVER DAVIS unit refuses to shower, tell him that 'You are forbidden from drinking tea made by MAI TANIYAMA until you are clean again!' Your OLIVER DAVIS unit will most likely proceed to give you an icy bone-chilling glare before storming off to make his own tea, but finding that it tastes like sweaty gym socks soaked in sewage water, he will give in and cleanse himself. Please reward him with a cup of delicious tea made by the MAI TANIYAMA unit afterwards to condition him to take showers even during investigations.

* * *

 **Recharging:**

Your OLIVER DAVIS unit is an extremely picky eater and rarely sleeps. During paranormal cases, he will often skip meals and thrive off of tea made by the MAI TANIYAMA unit. Although the caffeine may sustain him for a while, you must force him to eat proper meals (Ex: Roast Beef, Yorkshire Pudding, Shepherds' Pie or any popular English cuisine) to ensure that he remains energized.

It is recommended that your OLIVER DAVIS unit sleeps around 5-6 hours each night. You will find him pulling all-nighters from time to time. This is not typically a concern, but do ensure that your OLIVER DAVIS unit gets the appropriated amount of sleep at least 4 times a week.

(Note: If you leave your OLIVER DAVIS unit hungry or sleepless for too long his 'Out of Character' mode may unlock.)

* * *

 **Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My OLIVER DAVIS unit keeps randomly breaking all my glassware and moving my furniture with his PK powers! I am worried that he is going to hurt himself! What can I do to stop him?!

A: Has your OLIVER DAVIS unit caught a random male flirting with your MAI TANIYAMA unit? If so, his 'Super Pissed Off' mode has been unlocked. Get your MAI TANIYAMA unit to stop his tantrum by talking some sense into him and making him a cup of love-filled tea.

Q: I really want cute little Oliver's and Mai's to play and cuddle with! I even bought a MAI TANIYAMA unit for him to copulate with, but why isn't he making a move?

A: At first your OLIVER DAVIS unit is a 17 year old angsty arrogant teenager that is only interested in things regarding the paranormal and psychic realm. The last thing on his mind is engaging in sexual intercourse and producing off springs. Additionally, he will not admit to it, but he has an inferiority complex where he assumes that all females prefer his more likable twin EUGENE DAVIS – including your MAI TANIYAMA unit. Give him some time to realize that your MAI TANIYAMA unit only has romantic feelings for him, and that there's a reason he only drinks her tea (because he has been in love with her all along.)

Q: Although I'm not complaining, my OLIVER DAVIS unit is smiling charmingly at me all the time! He even does all my house chores and homework for me without me asking! Is this normal?

A: You seem to have received the EUGENE DAVIS unit by accident. Please contact an England Corp. customer service representative if you wish to exchange your EUGENE DAVIS unit for the OLIVER DAVIS unit.

Q: My OLIVER DAVIS unit is gone! He ran off after touching a EUGENE DAVIS unit's t-shirt, how can I get him back?

A: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit must have received a death vision of his brother and unlocked his 'Avenger' mode. He has run off to confirm with his own eyes that EUGENE DAVIS is truly gone. The only way to get him back is to either get a EUGENE DAVIS unit to show your OLIVER DAVIS unit that he is still alive or to get a MAI TANIYAMA unit to find out where the EUGENE DAVIS unit's corpse is located to help your OLIVER DAVIS obtain closure.

Q: There are rabid yaoi fangirls surrounding my house with LIN KOUJO units! I've run out of food and really need to go out to shop! How can I get rid of them?!

A: Your only hope is to distract them by yelling that there is a EUGENE DAVIS unit behind them, and following your OLIVER DAVIS unit on a month's worth of paranormal investigations. Hopefully, by the time you come home they will have cleared out.

Q: I went away on a trip for a week and now my OLIVER DAVIS unit has begun grabbing LIN KOUJO units' butts! HELP!

A: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit seems to have unlocked his 'Out of Character' mode, which makes him prone to unlocking his hidden 'SLASH' mode. To remedy this, please bring your OLIVER DAVIS unit to the nearest England Corp. retailer for repairs.

* * *

 **Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit used too much of his PK powers at once and is now in critical condition at the hospital.

Solution: There is no time to spare! Quickly bring a EUGENE DAVIS unit to restore the stability of your OLIVER DAVIS unit's PK levels. Once his condition is stabilized get a MAI TANIYAMA unit to watch over him and scold him when he wakes up to stop him from endangering himself again. Drinking her tea will speed up his recovery process immensely, and your OLIVER DAVIS unit will be back to his normal arrogant self in no time!

Problem: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit is constantly moping around, and is silently sighing to himself all the time while gazing (almost sadly) at cups of tea.

Solution: This is a common problem that the OLIVER DAVIS unit encounters when he finally meets a MAI TANIYAMA unit and she professes her love to him. Confident that she has mistaken her affections for him, he has just brushed off her confession. He is currently undergoing the unrequited (requited) love phase, and will be there for a while. But your patience will be rewarded, as he will most likely begin producing little Oliver's and Mai's once he realizes how silly he is being.

Problem: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit has been walking around with blood-shot eyes.

Solution: Your OLIVER DAVIS unit is probably on another paranormal case and is being stalked by a malevolent spirit. He most likely stayed up all night having in a staring contest with the spirit to see if it would do anything. Once he solves the case, he will be able to sleep in peace again.

* * *

 **Final Note:**

Your OLIVER DAVIS unit is guaranteed against defects for 100 years under proper usage! Under proper care and affections your OLIVER DAVIS unit can grow to become a fully-fledged sexy paranormal investigator! With due time and realization that the MAI TANIYAMA unit is romantically attracted to his arrogant narcisstic self instead of his more personable identical twin brother, he may develop a penchant towards having hot steamy sex with MAI TANIYAMA units – leaving you with many cute adorable squishy babies with psychic powers to love and adore! Your OLIVER DAVIS unit will surely bring you the most exciting and happiest days of your life.

To ensure that your OLIVER DAVIS unit is properly cared for after your passing, please make sure to include which lucky individual will inherit him in your will.


End file.
